


Seven Minutes

by versdan



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/F, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versdan/pseuds/versdan
Summary: a night in with the team can really bring out the truth in some people.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 26





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr - @versdan. PLEASE DON'T REPOST ANYWHERE!! Enjoy! x

“Times up lovebirds!” Tony yelled from outside the closet, knocking twice on the door. Opening the door, Natasha stepped out and fixed her jacket while Bucky followed suit behind her. Tonight, the team had decided to just hand out after a hectic few weeks of missions and what better way to do that then play ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’.

“Anything interesting happen?” Tony asked, eyeing both Natasha and Bucky while smirking. Natasha rolled her eyes and made her way back to the couch, sitting back down in her spot. Bucky sat next to her, still quiet as a mouse but you could see a hint of red dusted on his cheeks.

“Well, there was no space in that tiny closet you chose so I’ll let you guess what happened. Spoiler, nothing crazy” Natasha said, smirking before picking up her drink and taking a sip while giving Bucky a look, who just looked down, swirling his drink around in the cup.

Tony smiled, trying to cypher what she meant before turning towards Carol and nodding at her. “You’re up, sparkly fists” he said, motioning to the bottle lying on the floor. Carol shook her head, letting out a chuckle.

“Oh no, I’m good” she said, looking up at Tony who just rolled his eyes.

“Come on, too scared to get stuck in a closet?” He said looking back at her while still motioning to the bottle for her to spin. Carol gave him a sharp look before taking a quick glance at everyone who were already staring at her.

“It’ll be fun! Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?” You said, smiling at Carol as she gave you a small smile and sighing.

“Alright fine. But, I’m gonna hold you to that” she said, leaning down to the table and spinning the bottle. Everyone’s eyes watched as the bottle began to slow, soon to pick who was going to join Carol. Mentally, you were praying it landed on you so it would finally be a good time to tell Carol how you feel but another part of you was wishing it didn’t land on you.

When the bottle slowed down to the point it was visible to see it was inbetween you and Steve, you saw it quickly and sharply turn towards you as your eyes widened. Looking up, you saw Wanda set her hand back into her lap, sending you a small wink and a smile before taking a drink from her cup.

Looking up at Carol, she was looking back at you with a soft smile on her lips. Standing up, she outstretched a hand to you, helping you up before you heard the team whistle.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish in there!” you heard Tony yell as you both made your way to the closet. Natasha wasn’t lying when she said that the closet was small. Once you and Carol stepped in, it was almost as if you both were chest to chest that you tried to back up but your back hit the shelves that held some cleaning supplies.

“Damn it, Stark” you heard Carol say under her breath as you let out a chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you” you said as she looked at you, letting out a small laugh before a small awkward silence fell in between the both of you. You saw Carol fidgeting with the straps on her joggers, avoiding eye contact with you.

“Do you ever wonder what happens in this closet? Like do secret meetings go on?” you said, starting conversation. Carol looked at you confused yet a small smile still ghosted on her lips.

“I hope you mean innocent meetings and not the ones people would have in closets, if you get my gist” she said, letting out a laugh as you chuckled, nodding your head.

“Well of course I mean innocently, Danvers. I wonder what goes through your mind to think that” you said sarcastically as she let out a laugh and it only pulled a wider smile to your face. Carol’s laugh was something you secretly adored and could listen to days on end because it meant she was happy, even if only for a moment.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t want to know the things I think” she said looking at you as you raised an eyebrow at her.

Reaching your palms out and cupping them, you looked at her softly. “Spare thoughts, Ms.Danvers?” you asked as she laughed again before letting out a sigh.

“Okay, well, for starters it’s always about the missions and what is going on next. You know, I’m a superhero so it’s constantly on my mind of who is coming to earth to mess things up or what planet do I need to blast off to” She started as you stood there, nodding your head for her to continue. 

“Another thing that consumes it is” she started but then stopped, taking a quick glance at you before looking back down. “Wanting to tell this person how I feel for them” she said, finishing with a breath before looking at you. 

You felt a bit taken a back when she said that. A bit of your heart broke knowing she had thoughts for someone else but you knew you shouldn’t have gotten your hopes up so high thinking Carol would like you back. Maybe it was all just a silly crush for you.

“Sometimes I feel as though I can tell them how I feel but then I pull myself back because I’m scared. Scared they won’t like me back or reject me which, surprisingly enough, isn’t the best” she let out a low laugh as you looked at her with a sad expression. Carol saw your expression and shook her head, straightening back up and chuckling.

“Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean for things to take a turn like that” she said, avoiding eye contact again as you shook your head, taking her hands into yours which made her look up at you.

“Don’t apologize, it’s alright. Feelings and thoughts like that are hard to vocalize so thank you for telling me. If it’s worth it still, maybe you should tell this person how you feel. Let them know so it can put your mind at ease even if it may hurt” you said looking at her as she nodded her head.

“Well, I kinda just did” she said, chuckling and looking at you. Your eyes grew wide for a second, not believing the words that had just come out her mouth.

“And this is what I was afraid of. Listen, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same or any interest, it’s really alright and-” she started but you shook your head cutting her off.

“No no! I’m just surprised because, if we’re being honest, I do feel the same for you” you smiled softly as a smile grew on Carol’s face. She pulled you in for hug as you embraced her back and closed your eyes. It felt good to be in her arms.

“Wow, who would have thought that during Seven Minutes in Heaven I would confess my feelings” Carol said into your shoulder as you both laughed and pulled away. Noticing how close you both were, you both grew silent and began leaning in before you were interrupted by the door being opened wide.

“Ah! It’s so nice to see you guys finally making moves! Now scooch, Steve and Sam are up next” Tony said, motioning for you and Carol to walk out while Wanda stood behind him, smiling wide knowing her trick came in hand.

“Guess we’ll have to save the first kiss for our first date” Carol said, looking at you and winking before slinging an arm around you shoulders and pulling you in close. Maybe it wasn’t a silly crush after all.


End file.
